Start of Something New
by hiiina
Summary: Annabeth's life is crashing and spiraling downwards. What happens when she leaves her life and stays with her brother? What happens when her brother send his roommate to get her? What happens when his roommate is super good looking? Will her life change? Will it be the start of something new? OC & AU (I own nothing only the plot, rights go to the rightful owner) M, just to be safe
1. Start of Something New

**A/N: Heads up, characters are very OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sis, but I can't meet you at the airport. I sent my roommate to pick you up! He'll explain everything! See ya soon, -Ry<strong>

"God, figures" I whispered, putting my phone back in my pocket and heading towards baggage claim.

My names, Annabeth. Annabeth Chase and now you've met my stupid brother Ryan Chase. If you're wondering why I'm at the airport let me tell you why.

So recently my life has been a living hell. I recently broke up with my long term boyfriend, because he cheated on me with my supposedly best friend. And really there was no denying that. I literally caught both of them in my bed. Messed up right? I couldn't handle that shit so I left.

I called my brother that night and jumped on the plane the next day. And now here I am with my bags waiting outside for his roommate. Who mind you, I have no idea what looks like.

**Figures bro. Plus how the hell am I supposed to find him?! – Abe**

Don't even get me started on the nickname Abe, long story short, my brother always thought of me as a brother, so the name Abe, kind of stuck. A few seconds later I heard my phone ding.

**Don't worry, he'll find you. But if you can't find him he has black hair and green eyes, you can't miss him! Sorry sis, but I promise I'll see you soon- Ry**

Well, isn't that just creepy. He knows what I look like.

"Oh well" I sighed as I went over to the nearest bench and sat down. I looked in my purse and pulled out a box of cigarettes. I know what you're thinking; it's bad for my heath. I know it is, it's just been a habit recently, and it sort of helps me release all of my stress.

So I lit it up with a match and inhaled deeply. I always felt that using a match instead of a lighter was way better. It's weird, but it's just what I do. I held it in for a few seconds then exhaled.

I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on my knee and let my hand cradle my face, using the other one to smoke my cigarette.

Today I swear I looked like a hobo or something. I wore one of my faded holly jeans and a red flannel shirt with a grey fitted tank top and a pair of grey converse. My hair wasn't anything fancy either, I just put it into a loose bun. I had random strand of hair that decided to be rebels and just be free, but I didn't mind, I guess it just adds to my hobo look. I really don't care what I look like anymore, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone anyway.

I glanced back at my phone, **6:13pm**

I've been waiting here for ten minutes now. Where the hell is this guy! I wondered as I finished my cigarette and threw it into one of the nearby trash cans. I turned around and sat back down with my bags. I was just about to call Ryan when I heard a smooth low voice.

"Annabeth Chase?" A boy said from behind me.

I turned around and was met with a tall, tan, and handsome guy.

He looked maybe around 23, 24. Two years older than me probably. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a flannel shirt similar to mine, a black hat that had the billabong print on the front and a pair of black vans. From the way his shirt was, you could clearly tell that he was pretty ripped. I mean his muscles were like bulging out of his shirt. What really had me were his piercing green eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. He was really, like really good looking.

"Yes?" I said as I awkwardly looked away from him. He must have thought I was checking him out because let's be real, I totally was.

"I'm Percy, your brother's roommate" he spoke smoothly with a smile plastered on his face.

I couldn't help but notice his deep dimples. Figures a hot guy like him would have dimples.

"Your Ryan's roommate?" I asked. This can't be real, Ryan never mentioned he had a hot roommate, the way he described him I didn't expect him to look so hot! But he was right, you can't miss this guy.

"Yea" he chuckled walking towards me.

I just stared at him more.

"So, shall we?" he asked as he reached for my hand.

"Oh yea, let's go" I said as I took it and stood up.

As soon as I met his hand my body felt all warm and fuzzy. Oh god, no. I just met him, I can't already like him. I mentally scolded myself and went to reach for my two suit cases and backpack.

"No I got it" he said as he pulled my hand back and grabbed all of my baggage. I just gripped my purse tighter and looked at him. I immediately blushed when his hand grazed my own.

"Thanks" I whispered too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"No prob" he said as he led me towards a black motorcycle.

We stopped in front of it and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, how are we supposed to get all my stuff to Ryan's place?" I asked with my arms crossed against my chest.

He laughed, god even his laugh was hot!

"Don't worry, that's what he's for" he said as he pointed at a taxi cab.

The taxi came forward and we put our stuff in the trunk.

"Okay, can you please take this to this address" Percy said as he spoke to the cab driver.

"Sure thing Perce" The cab driver said as he drove off.

"Wait WHAT!?" I yelled as soon as I realized everything that I owned was being taken by a cab driver.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I spun around.

"Don't worry, you can trust him." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the black ninja 500 motorcycle.

"Are you serious?! That's everything I own. I can't believe you just let a random taxi dude take it" I yelled as he threw a leg over the motorcycle.

"Come on, I already told you. You can trust him! He's a really close friend of mine" he spoke coolly.

"Sure, whatever" I said as I shook my head.

"But if all my stuff is not at Ryan's house then I will physically murder you" I spoke firmly.

"Dang girl. You can trust me too ya know. I mean you're brother wouldn't have sent me if he thought I wasn't trustworthy." He stated as he handed me the helmet.

"You expect me to ride this thing" I said looking at him dead in the eye trying my hardest to keep a mad glare at him. But it wasn't working, his dreamy green eyes just cut through my hard glare and I couldn't help but soften up.

"Yes I do" he smiled, his dimples carving deep into his face.

"This is totally gonna ruin my hair" I said as I took it out of the bun. I shook it out and let it cascade down to my waist.

"I don't think anything could ruin the way you look" he replied with a smile and a wink.

My heart skipped a beat. Seriously, I swear I had like a mini heart attack.

"Uh huh sure" I said as I put the helmet on my head trying to hide the blush that was creeping its way onto my cheeks.

"I mean it Annabeth" he said as he stuck out his hand to help me onto the bike.

I took it and slid behind him.

"You're such a flirt Percy. Is this how you pick up girls?" I joked, I didn't want to put my arms around him because I'm sure I could feel his muscles through his shirt, god this boy probably had a six pack. Just thinking about it god me heated.

"Only the special ones" he laughed as he turned around slightly to look at me.

Thank god I had the helmet on because I'm sure right now my face was bright red.

"Whatever" I grumbled from under the helmet.

He laughed and revved up the bike. Before he started to go he looked back at me.

"Why don't you hold on to me" he said with a smirk.

"What? NO why would I do that?" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Because if you don't I'm pretty sure you're gonna fall off" he laughed.

I just glared at him through the helmet; he did have a point though.

"Come on Annabeth! I don't bite" he said as he reached for my hands and brought them around his waist.

"At least not too hard" he added with a smile and a wink.

I gripped him tightly and rested my head on his back.

"That's the spirit" he laughed as he drove off.

"Hold on blondie, I like to go fast" he smiled as we pulled out onto the highway.

I gripped a little tighter and prepared myself.

"I knew it" I muttered feeling the muscle from under his shirt.

"What?" he yelled as he leaned back into me.

"Nothing" I yelled back shyly.

5 minutes into the ride I swear I had an adrenaline rush. My hair was flying and all I saw were blurs of cars and buildings. It was so nice to actually live for once. Maybe my life will turn out better. Maybe everything that happened happened for a reason. Maybe, just maybe, I'll have a happy ending. Who knows, maybe this guy will be the start of something new.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story woohoo! Hope you like it! My other stories Endless waves and the prophecy will be ending soon, so i'm gonna start the new stories. But don't worry, there is still a few more chapters to come first! Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think thanks!**


	2. BS

**A/N: Warning: SWEARING AND ALCOHOL content.. Also as i mentioned before characters are OC**

* * *

><p>ANNABETH POV:<br>We rode in silence as I maintained my grip around his waist. As I leant into him I couldn't help but notice how good he smelt. He smelt of Irish spring and ocean spray. I got to tell you, it did wonders on my first impression on him.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out as he pulled up to a red stop light.

"Uh yea?" I asked raising my head to look him in the eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Uh, kinda. Why?" I replied. The truth was I was starving. Airplane food and I just didn't end to well. So I guess the last time I ate was that sandwich I made for lunch.

"No reason. So do you want fast food or what?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"Okay" he said as he turned around waiting for the light to turn green.

I wrapped my arms around his waist again and leaned back into him.

After another 5 minutes he pulled up to a restaurant named Olympus.

I quickly pulled the helmet off and stumbled off of the bike.

"Whoa there blondie" he said as helped me regain my balance.

"Thanks" I said as we walked into the restaurant.

He held open the door for me and we walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Olympus! Table for two?"

"Yes" Percy replied.

The waitress with short black hair brought us to a booth towards the back of the restaurant that over looked the beautiful city.

I slid in and couldn't help but admire the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy whispered as he slid in next to me.

"It is" I replied as I finally turned around to look at him.

"Uh, why didn't you sit on the other side?" I asked bluntly.

"What you don't want me to sit by you?" he joked clutching his heart.

"That hurts Anna. To think I thought we had a spark back there" he whispered leaning closer to me.

I could feel my face heat up at his comment. I decided to just wave it off.

"Um, I didn't say that… It's just there's so much room so you could have sat there" I said pointing to the other side of the booth.

"Well what if I told you I wanted to sit by you?" he smirked.

I playfully pushed him.

"You are such a flirt" I replied shaking my head.

"Only for you" he smiled cheekily.

"Plus, we have company coming" he added looking towards the door.

"Oh really? Who may I ask?" I asked looking at the door.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" he said as he picked up the menu.

"I guess" I replied scanning over the menu I held in my own hands.

After I had my internal battle of what to eat I finally decided.

I ordered a Heineken and the Olympus signature burger while Percy ordered the Poseidon special with a glass of water.

As soon as the waitress left Percy spoke.

"You know drinking is bad for you"

"Yea I know. But it still doesn't stop me from drinking" I replied as I looked outside.

The truth was I never used to drink. But I found that alcohol was the only thing that could keep my pain away. The pain of the past. Just thinking about it put me on the edge. I felt like I was on the verge of breaking.

"Heineken and Water" the waitress said as she set both drinks in front of us.

I quickly wiped my stray tears away and grabbed the green bottle.

I immediately took a swig and drank half of it before I put it down.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Anna, are you okay?" Percy asked. I looked at him and he seemed as if he has been observing me for a while.

I quickly opened my eyes, "Uh yea" I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked moving a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Yea" I breathed out.

"You know. I'm your brother's best friend so you really can trust me" he smiled.

"I know" I replied looking down at my hands.

He seemed to be really genuine and caring. I wonder if my brother told him what happened.

"So… What's up with my brother?" I asked looking at him again.

"He had to go pick someone up from the hospital" Percy whispered as he took a sip of his water.

He sort of tensed up and avoided looking into my eyes.

There must be something more to this person.

"Really? I hope everything's fine"

"Uh yea. She's fine"

"Who's she?"

"Uh, I don't think it's my place to say"

"Why not?"

"Maybe you should wait until your brother gets here"

"So my brother's coming?"

"Dammit… Uh yea"

"So basically he didn't pick me up because he had to pick up some girl from the hospital?"

"Basically" Percy said as he took another sip of his water.

I drank the rest of my beer and the waitress came and replaced it with another.

"I think you should slow down a little" Percy said as he placed his hand over my own as I reached for the beer.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices" I snapped. I didn't mean to be as cruel as I sounded but the way he told me to slow down reminded me of my ex. The ex who backstabbed me with my best friend.

"Uh sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that" I replied shyly pulling my hand away from his.

"It's fine… I… I just don't like alcohol" he said as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh why?" I asked.

"Just… some bad memories I guess" he replied.

"Oh… Sorry" I said looking back at the beer bottle. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should stop.

The door chimed and I quickly turned my attention to the door.

Immediately I saw my brother and everything seemed to fade away. I perked up as I saw him smiling at me. He held one of his hands behind leading someone over to the table.

I moved my head a little to see who it was but I couldn't see her face. All I know is she had straight jet black hair.

"Who's that behind Ry?" I asked facing Percy.

Before Percy could answer I saw. My smiled immediately faded away as I took in her appearance.

"Reyna" I whispered.

Oh hell no. I thought that bitch was long gone.

I grabbed my beer and chugged down the entire bottle then asked Percy to let me out.

He nodded and let me out before my brother and the bitch came to the table.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you" Ryan said as he brought me into a hug.

I just stood there as I glared behind him at Reyna. She didn't even bother to look up at me. She probably knew that I was mentally beating the crap out of her.

"What the hell is she doing here Ry?" I asked pulling away from his hug.

"Abe, I know what you're thinking. But she's changed." He quickly replied.

"Oh really. Isn't that what she told you last time." I replied coldly raising my eyebrow.

"Abe. Trust me. We're good now" he said gripping my hands.

"That's a bunch of BS! I can't believe it Ry. After all she's put you thorough. I thought you'd be smarter than this" I replied shaking my head and making my way towards the door.

"Abe wait!" Ryan called out.

But I didn't stop until I was outside. I looked around and saw a liquor store across the street. Perfect, just what I needed.

I quickly ran across the street and bought a bottle of honey whiskey.

As soon as I walked out of the store with the brown paper bag in hand I walked back to the restaurant. Percy was outside shouting my name.

He noticed me and rushed over.

"Annabeth? What the hell! Why'd you leave!?" he yelled.

I couldn't take this. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Take me home" I said as I opened the whiskey bottle and took a swig. I felt the familiar burning sensation in my throat. But I knew what came with it. The feeling of finally being able to forget. To forget my brother's idiocy.

"What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Take me home" I repeated walking over to the bike and putting the helmet on.

"Annabeth, you're brother's in their he's worried about yo-"

"I said take me home Percy!" I yelled.

"You either take me home. Or I will walk and find my own way" I yelled taking another swig of the whiskey.

I knew this put him a place of turmoil. He probably didn't want my almost drunken self-walking alone on the streets of New York.

"But you're broth-"

"Fine. I guess I'll just walk!" I screamed pulling off the helmet.

"No! No, wait!" he said as he walked over to me putting the helmet back on my head.

"I'll take you" he replied jumping on the bike extending a hand out to me. I took it and hopped behind him, bottle in hand and my purse strapped on across my chest.

I took another long sip and we drove off.

I felt my vision and mind blur as we drew nearer and nearer to the house.

I couldn't believe my brother. How stupid he was. How he could let that girl back into his life. How many times did she have to break his heart? How many times was he gonna come crying to me? How many times did I have to tell him she wasn't worth it? How many times did he go back to her? God, I swear. If she breaks his heart again. I'm done. I'm done with her and I'm done with him. I can't take this bullshit anymore. This is just so juvenile.

I took yet again another long sip and I rested my head on Percy's back and let my burning tears roll down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!**

***:)**


	3. Strange Love

ANNABETH POV:

By the time we finally reached the house I had tanked down the entire bottle of honey whiskey.

I could feel the familiar buzzing feeling that I get when I drink this much, but it wasn't enough. I could still remember everything, all the problems and the hurt and the pain. They were still here. I needed more alcohol to forget.

Percy turned off the bike and tilted his shoulders to glance at me.

I took of my helmet and handed it to him.

He took it and rested it in his lap.

"Annabeth?" he asked

I sighed and answered, "What?"

"You feel like telling me why you ran off like that?"

"Not really" I sighed leaned my forehead against his back so I could hide the tears that would soon be coming.

"Come on Annabeth, I don't like seeing you like this" he whispered as he leaned back into me.

"You barely even know me Percy, how could you hate seeing me like this?"

"You know what I mean" he whispered turning his gaze to the stars above.

"Actually I don't"

"Well it doesn't take a mind reader to see something's wrong" he mumbled.

" Its…it's just something I don't want to talk about right now. It's something that I want to forget… I need more alcohol." I said as I threw my leg off to get off the bike letting the tears slide down my face.

I began to walk to the door when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him.

He stood in front of me with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and his hat still resting backwards on his head as it tilted a little to the left.

I quickly turned my head to the side and used my sleeve to wipe off the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I just need to forget" I croaked using both of my hands to hide my face.

I felt Percy pull me in and wrap his arms around me resting his head upon my own.

I rested my head against his chest and let out a sigh.

"Why did he have to go back to her? Why does he insist on getting hurt" I sniffled.

"He just doesn't get it. It's not only him who gets hurt. It's me too. I hate seeing my older brother so vulnerable. He's supposed to be strong and I'm the one who's supposed to be vulnerable. I'm the one who's supposed to be going back to relationships that I know aren't right for me. I'm the one who's supposed to be calling in the middle of the night crying my eyes out. Not him" I cried into his chest gripping his shirt tightly.

He tightened his grip around my body and spoke.

"Listen, I know that it looks bad, but I swear it's not. Right now your brother is so happy, and you should be happy too. Sure she may have broken his heart in the past but that is in the past. What they are going through is love. They know that they aren't right for each other but they insist on making it work." He whispered.

"How is that love? That isn't love" I yelled as I looked up to him.

"That is love Annabeth. Love is strange, and works in mysterious ways. Ryan and Reyna are so happy together. They make their relationship work, for better or for worse. They overcome obstacles together, by doing that their love blossoms; it gives them a reason to be together." He whispered as he began to stroke my hair.

"I just don't understand. And I don't want to understand" I said as I pushed him away from me.

My hands stayed on his chest as I looked up to him.

"I just don't get it" I said as I shook my head.

"Love is when you're faithful to each other… How could he love a girl that wasn't faithful to him?"

"Because he can forgive her" he said as he gripped both of my hands with his.

"Forgive… How could he ever do that?"

"Because he knows that she isn't perfect and he can accept that. He knows that there will be mistakes along the way. And they either can deal with it together or not."

"That's just… I just can't" I said as I ripped my hands away from his, while the tears still fell.

"My brother may be an idiot, but I sure as hell won't be" I said as I turned around and headed to the house.

I opened the door and walked straight into the kitchen.

To my right I saw exactly what I needed. I opened up the cabinet and saw some sky vodka. I reached for it and opened the bottle. This is exactly what I needed right now. It will help me with all of my problems.

Before I was able to take a swig Percy came and grabbed it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted as I reached for the vodka.

"No!" he shouted as he held it out of my reach.

"I need that!" I shouted jumping to reach the bottle.

"No you don't! Alcohol isn't the solution!" he shouted back.

"Yes it is! It's exactly what I need right now!" I yelled as tears began to pour out of my eyes.

"No its not" he said gentler tone.

I sighed as I hung my head down.

He was right, alcohol isn't the solution. But it's the only solution I want to do. Maybe I'm overreacting but maybe I'm not. I just couldn't understand. I broke it off with my boyfriend once I found out he cheated, why couldn't he. I know what he felt when he found out that Reyna cheated. I just didn't understand why he would go back to that pain. Why he would endure so much just to stay with her. I hated the feeling when my boyfriend cheated so I broke it off. So why couldn't he?

"I… I just can't deal with this right now" I whispered in defeat.

"I just need to forget Percy… It would make the pain go away..." I sighed looking up to him.

"I just need to forget" I whispered as I shut my eyes letting the tears roll down my face.

I felt Percy's hand cup my face and wipe my tears away.

"You don't need to forget. What you need to do is accept it and move on" he whispered lifting my chin up to face him.

I looked deep into his piercing sea green eyes.

"I can't" I whispered shaking my head.

"I just can't" I repeated as I pushed past him and walked up the stairs into the nearest bedroom.

I walked in and collapsed into the bed shutting my eyes tightly.

I heard his footsteps behind me, but he didn't do anything. I guess he just stood there for a while then turned around and left.

A few minutes later I heard the door slam and the motorcycle roar to life.

He left as I waited for my mind to slip into a period of sweet, sweet bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Long time no see! I hope you guys like this story so far! And i promise i will try and update all of my other stories within the next couple of days. I have a million of excuses of why im so late but i don't want to bore you guys! So, instead ill just promise to update more! Thanks for reading! And please Review! Give me some ideas you want to see in this story! Id appreciate it! Thanks!**

***:)**


	4. Problems

Percy POV:

God, I really needed to get out of there.

I hated the feeling of not being able to comfort her. Even though I had only just met her I had this overwhelming feeling of wanting to be there for her. I just wanted to hold her and let her cry her eyes out.

She seemed so broken and I hated how she resorted to drinking away her problems. She doesn't even know the dangers she could put herself into.

Maybe I should ask Ryan about this.

I hopped on my motorcycle and drove back to the restaurant.

As I walked in Ryan and Reyna were in the booth having a heated conversation over something.

I walked up over to them as I sat Ryan buried his head into his hands while Reyna had tears rolling down her face.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I slid in next to Reyna.

I wrapped my arm around her and she sniffled into my chest.

I began to rub circles into her back. I really cared about her, she was like a sister to me.

"She hates me!" she cried into my chest.

I looked over to Ryan and he just shook his head.

"Babe, we talked about this. She doesn't hate you… She just needs time to get see that you changed" he replied as he reached out to grab Reyna's hand.

"No… She will always hate me. I mean look at all the crap I put you through. I'm surprised you even took me back" she sniffled.

"Babe, don't say that. You know I will always take you back. I love you and you know that!" he spoke.

"You would?" she sniffled raising her head off of my chest to look over at Ryan.

"Yes. Always and forever babe" he smiled.

I nearly gagged at their mushy gushy moments.

Reyna smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Ryan on the lips passionately.

Gosh, I did not enjoy watching my two best friends sucking face.

I cleared my throat signaling for them to remember that I was still here.

"Oh sorry" Reyna blushed as she took her seat next to me.

I just shook my head and chuckled, "its fine. You think I'd be used to it by now"

"Yea I had the same thought" Ryan laughed.

"So… How's my sister man?" Ryan asked sadly.

"Not doing so well…" I replied clasping my hands together.

"I just couldn't get through to her… Ya know?" I whispered hanging my head.

"I understand man… She stubborn and set in her ways… But don't worry she'll open up soon enough.." Ryan replied.

"Where did she run off too?" he asked

"First, the liquor store…"

"The liquor store!"

"Yea… Then she came back and asked me to take her home… But I told her that she should come back here and talk to you but then she said that she was gonna walk if I didn't take her… And I thought you wouldn't want your sister to walk on the streets at this time of the night, so I took her home…"

"Good call… She never used to drink, but ever since…."

"Ever since what?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since the dickwad of a boyfriend broke her heart… She seemed to have changed a little… I could tell when she called me yesterday…"

"How did he break her heart?"

"By cheating" Reyna answered sadly.

I know that she was really affected by that word, because that's how she broke Ryan's heart. It all happened at one drunken party while Ryan was out of town. One thing led to another and she slept with someone else. She came crying to me the next day, of what she did and I told her the only thing she could do was tell Ryan the truth. And she did. So they broke up for a while but now are finally back together.

"Oh…" I replied. No wonder she didn't understand the concept of forgiving.

"Yea, her ex cheated on her with her best friend in her bed… How fucked up is that man!" Ryan yelled.

"That's pretty fucked up…" I replied shaking my head.

No wonder she didn't let me in. She must be all kinds of pain right now. She just wanted to forget them by drinking the alcohol. But that still didn't make it right. Alcohol is not the solution for anything.

"Bro, I'm gonna need to ask you to do me a solid" Ryan said in a serious tone.

"Anything man… You know I owe you everything" I replied.

"Nah, you don't owe me a thing…" he replied. But really, I owed him everything. My past wasn't a great one. It had everything to do with alcohol, and that's why I resented it now. But Ryan helped me get over that, so I'm eternally grateful.

"But, I do need you to do something for me though…"

"Anything"

"Well, right now my sis and Reyna aren't on good terms…And Reyna just got out of the hospital… So I was thinking of staying with Reyna for a few days at her house… While you know my sister cooled down a little and Reyna gets better… And I wanted you to sort of watch over Annabeth and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone… Can you do that for me man?" he asked.

"Yea, sure anything for you…"

"Speaking of which… I guess I better go back to the house now huh?" I asked as I stood up from the booth.

"Yea... I guess..." he laughed.

"Thanks for doing this man… It means a lot" Ryan said as we did our bro handshake.

"No problem" I replied.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then" I said as I gave Reyna a quick hug.

"Wait... Don't forget this!" Reyna said as she handed me two take out boxes. It must have been mine and Annabeth's food.

"Thanks!" I replied as I grabbed the boxes and headed out the door.

10 minutes later I pulled up to the house.

I walked into the house and put the take out into the fridge.

The house was still quite so I decided to go check up on Annabeth.

The room that she walked into earlier was actually my room.

So I opened the door slowly as I stuck my head in to see if she was sleeping.

I noticed the bed was empty and that vodka bottle that I took away from her earlier was now lying empty on my bed.

I rushed to the bed looking frantically around for her.

Nothing seemed to indicate the whereabouts of her presence.

"Shit" I muttered as I pulled out my phone.

It was 12:30am now. Where the hell could she have gone. How was I gonna explain this to Ryan.. God he'd be super pissed that I already lost his sister.

I began to dial up Ryan's number when I heard the clanging of bottles from outside my window.

That's when I noticed that my window was open.

I quickly stuck my head out to see Annabeth leaning against the wall of the exterior of the house with a 12 pack of Heineken next to her leg. I grabbed a blanket and sighed as I began to maneuver my body to the outside.

At this point I was glad that we had a nice flat roof that was perfectly safe for people to sit on.

As I finally set both of my feet on the roof and went and sat next to her.

She looked at me for a second then took a gulp of her bottle.

The few seconds she looked at me she looked like she had been crying ever since I left. I felt super bad at this point. Her eyes were swollen, her face was flushed and she was sniffling. I wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her closer to me.

She downed the rest of her bottle and leaned against my shoulder.

"I drank all of your beer" she slurred out.

She must have been super intoxicated by now. She had a whole bottle of whiskey and vodka. And probably 12 to 13 beers. Dam, I had to hand it to her. She handled herself pretty well for drinking that well.

I spoke to soon as she turned to me clutching her mouth with both hands.

She scrambled up and jumped back into the window running into my ensuite bathroom.

I quickly followed her into the bathroom.

She was hunched over the toilet as she puked her guts out and sniffled. I sat down next to her as I held her hair back rubbing circles into her back. This brought back so many memories of my past. How I used to do this all the time for…

I was cut out of my thoughts when Annabeth pushed my hand away.

She stood up and walked over to the sink. She began to rinse out her mouth and splash water on her face.

She closed her eyes slightly as she stumbled back a little.

I quickly stood up using both of my hands to steady her.

"Come on… I think it's time you went to bed now" I whispered as I lead her back into my bedroom.

I helped her into the bed and tucked her in. I sat in the bed as I looked at her.

Her blond hair spread across the bed as she rested against a pillow. Her hands rested under her head as she gazed up at the ceiling with her swollen eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I finally spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No…" she replied looking at me.

"I made a mistake…" she whispered as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"Don't cry please" I whispered as I used my sleeve to wipe her tears away.

She pushed my arm away and continued.

"I called my ex…"

"You did?" I asked.

"Yea… I told him that I missed him and I wanted him back… And you know what he did! He laughed at me… He said that I was so desperate…. That he didn't miss me and didn't want me back… He said that he didn't love me at all.. He was just there to try and get in bed with me…." She cried.

"For three years Percy…. For three years, I thought he was the one… I thought that he was the one that I would end up marrying and having kids with… I thought he loved me… But boy was I wrong… All he wanted to do was get me in bed…" she sniffled sitting up and clenching a pillow close to her chest.

"Why did he do this to me Percy?" she asked looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. She was so hurt over this. I felt like there wasn't anything I could say to make her feel better. I never experienced a cheating ex.

"I…I don't know Annabeth" I whispered.

"But what I do know is that he doesn't deserve you. He was just some stupid idiot that didn't know your true worth" I spoke as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into me as her crying seemed to seize.

"I just don't know any more Percy…" she whispered leaning into my side.

"Don't worry Annabeth…" I whispered.

"We'll figure this out together" I whispered kissing the top of her head. Maybe I had gone too far, but I wanted her to know that I was here for her.

"Thanks" she murmured as she began to lie down.

I stood up and watched her pull the sheets up.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow okay?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Okay" I replied as I grabbed a pair of sweats from the floor of my room.

I glanced at her one more time before I turned off the lights. She rolled over so that I saw her back. I smiled a small smile and closed the door making my way to Ryan's room.

I took a quick shower and decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. It was the perfect place to make sure she didn't leave or get more alcohol.

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I truly cared about her. She reminded me so much of someone I used to know… It killed me to see her going through the same thing that I went through.

I remember when I made that promise. The promise of never letting anyone have to experience what I had experienced. And I vow to fulfill this promise, even if it kills me. No matter what, I will not let anyone be ripped away from alcohol.

This time, I'm gonna do something. This time I'm gonna save her. This time I won't regret my decision. This time, it will be different. This is swear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! I hope you guys like this story. I promise that it will soon all start to make sense! Please Review and let me know what you think. Feel free to PM me if you have any concerns or questions. Anyway thanks for reading! And please i'd love it if you reviewed! Thanks!**

***:)**


	5. Embarrassing Moments

**A/N: So a heads up guys, Annabeth has no recollection of what happened the night before. Only Percy does. So yup. For people who wanted some PERCABETH fluff.. Here you go.. Well it's mostly embarrassing percabeth fluff.. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I woke up with the overwhelming feeling of puking.

I quickly shot out of the bed and ran into the bathroom just in time for the upchucking to begin.

After I puked out my guts I slowly rose and walked over to the sink.

I rinsed my mouth and splashed water on my face.

God I look like a train wreck and for some reason, I couldn't remember anything that happened last night.

I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, my mascara is all smudged and runny, and my hair is all bushy and curly.

This is so not my day.

I need a shower.

I quickly undressed a hopped into the warm shower.

After I washed my body and hair I stood under the warm water for a few moments longer.

I reached out for a towel and toweled off my body and hair.

I securely tied the finding nemo towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom and out of the room to find my suit case.

As I descended the stairs I smelt the burning of toast and sausages.

Curiously I walked into the kitchen and stuck my head in the doorway.

Percy was standing in front of the stove trying to cook some sausages while the toast was burning. He was wearing on a white apron with frilly pink edges. He even had a little white chef hat on his head.

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

He quickly turned around at the sound of my laughter.

I quickly used my hands to cover up my laugh.

He smiled and spoke.

"Good morning!"

"Morning" I smiled walking into the kitchen.

He dropped the spatula onto the floor when I walked in.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

He quickly picked up the spatula and washed it returning his gaze to me.

"Uh… You do know you're only in a towel right?" he asked as I saw his cheeks turn a faint pink.

Oh he was embarrassed. Gosh, you think a guy two years older than me wouldn't be embarrassed. I mean I had a towel on, I wasn't naked.

"I'm well aware" I laughed.

"Oh okay" he replied running a hand through his hair. The chef hat fell off of his head. He just stared at it lying on the floor.

"Are you gonna pick that up?" I asked. He was quite amusing for some reason.

"Nah" he replied.

"By the way, you're suitcases are in the living room" he said as he flipped a sausage over.

"Why would you think I need my suitcase?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you're like only in a towel in the kitchen… And I assume that you're not gonna wear that towel all day… So…"

"Well would it be so bad if I stayed in this towel all day?" I giggled.

He turned bright red again. It was so fun how I could easily make him blush.

"You enjoy this don't you!" he grinned.

"Yup" I giggled.

"Well" he said setting down the spatula and walking over to me with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widened as I saw him look me up and down licking his lips.

Oh god, oh god, oh god I thought as I took a step back.

He stood in front of me with his smirk and lifted his one hand to cup my chin.

He came so close that as he talked I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"I wouldn't mind at all" he winked.

Yup, my heart nearly combusted.

"But" he continued.

"I don't think your brother would like the thoughts running through my head while you're in that finding nemo towel" he grinned winking at me.

Oh hot dam. I was speechless as I looked into his deep green eyes and felt his warm hand on my cheek.

Say something stupid girl my brain yelled at me. What should I say? Something! Don't stand there like a gawking fish! Use your words woman! Okay okay!

"Your toast is burning" I quickly shot out running into the living room.

Once I hauled everything into one of the bathrooms I quickly pressed my back onto the door and sunk onto the floor.

"Oh gods" I whispered shaking my head with a smile on my face.

"Your toast is burning…. God Annabeth, could you have been any more of an idiot" I whispered laughing to myself. He was completely flirting with me and the best thing I could think about was his toast burning.

Gosh, I blame the alcohol from last night.

I stood up and searched through my bags for something to wear.

I pulled out an oversized black jumper and a black leather jacket.

I pulled it on, the jumper stopped mid-thigh and my leather jacket stopped at my waist.

I grabbed a long chain necklace that had a coin of Athena's face.

I was in a ring phase so I put two rings on my left hand, one on my middle finger that stopped above the joint, and another on my pointer finger that slid all the way to my knuckles. On my right hand I had two more rings. One on my ring finger and the other on my thumb. I pulled out my favorite black aviators. I finished it off with some nice black wooly socks and my black combat boots.

I threw my damp hair up into a messy bun and pulled out some strands of hair. I shoved the rest of my clothes back into my luggage and dragged it back into the living room. I really needed to find out what room I could sleep in so I could set up my stuff. There were three rooms here, so I'm sure I could use one of them.

I hauled my luggage one by one up the stairs.

I opened the door to the room I slept in last night.

I dropped my luggage and quickly covered my eyes.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed.

I saw his bear back towards me but I didn't dare look beyond his hips.

"What!?" I heard Percy shout.

Oh god, was he naked? I wasn't even sure. Why did I scream? What the hell.

"Annabeth? What are you sorry about?" he asked removing my hands off of my face.

I kept my eyes tightly shut.

"You're not naked are you?" I asked.

I'm pretty sure he was naked.

"Uh no?" he laughed.

"Well if count shirtless as naked then yes" I heard him laugh.

"Oh gods, I thought you were naked!" I said as I opened my eyes to see if he was in fact only shirtless.

My eyes lingered on his muscular abs. God, I just wanted to run my hands on all of that.

"Like what you see?" I heard him laugh.

I quickly shot my eyes up to look at him. I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

"Shut up" I yelled slapping his shoulder.

"Oww owww.." he laughed.

"Was there something you needed?" he smirked.

"Yes. Actually.. I need to know where I can sleep.."

"Well you can sleep with me wise girl" he smiled raising his eyebrows at me.

Yup, there goes my heart again. It's a miracle I'm not a puddle of mush right now.

I glared at him, but I'm sure he could see right through me.

"Okay okay..." he laughed

You see that door behind you?" he smiled.

I turned around to see another door that looked similar to what I assumed was Percy's door.

"Yup" I responded popping the p.

"That's where you can sleep" he smiled.

"Uh okay" I smiled bending over to reach for my luggage.

"Uh Anna?" he said as I was bending over to get my bags.

"Yea?" I asked looking over to see him leaning against his door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Nice underwear" he winked.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up pulling down my dress.

He laughed as he watched my get all flustered.

"I hate you!" I yelled pulling something out of one of my bags to throw at him.

He retrieved the item threw at him and examined it.

I was too embarrassed to notice what I had thrown.

"Nice bra" he smiled holding up one of my black lacey bras and twirling it with one of his fingers.

I looked to see which bag I opened and of course it was my under garments bag.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled snatching my bra from him and running into my new room and slamming the door.

I threw everything on the floor and jumped into my bed.

"I swear… My life is so embarrassing…" I mumbled shoving my head deep into one of the pillows.

* * *

><p>I must have dosed off or something because I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Come in!" I yelled glancing at my phone.

It was now 3pm. Gods, I slept the whole darn day away.

Percy walked in.

He wore a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt, some white shoes, and a jean button up shirt.

"Oh god no!" I yelled taking in his appearance.

"What?" he asked as he stood in front of my bed.

"I hate jean on jeans!" I groaned rolling over to shield my eyes from the horror of jean on jeans.

"What? I thought I looked pretty snazzy!" he said spinning around.

"No. Nope. Not gonna happen" I said shooting up and walking into his bedroom.

I quickly rummaged through his closet for something better.

I settle on a black blazer.

I came back into my room and threw the blazer at him.

"A blazer really?" he said eyeing out the material.

"Trust me" I spoke as I settled on one of the chairs in my room.

He quickly unbuttoned his jean shirt and shrugged it off revealing a plain white v neck undershirt.

Perfect, the blazer would go nicely with that.

He pulled on the blazer and buttoned all of the buttons.

"No no no!" I shouted running over to him.

"Gods, I swear Percy" I muttered as I unbuttoned all of them except for one.

I stood back and admired my work.

Nice blue jeans, check. White shoes and white shirt, check check. Brown belt and blazer, double check.

"There you go. Now you've got a David Beckham look now" I smiled.

"Thanks you're a life saver. I didn't want to go out looking like Percy Jackson!" he shouted sarcastically.

"Oh honey I know! I saved you from that disaster" I smiled.

He stood there clenching his heart.

"That hurts blondie, it really does" he smirked.

"Whatever" I replied laughing.

"So… Now that I'm presentable… I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something? Maybe get a hot dog from the inside… You know since you haven't eaten all day…" he spoke.

"A movie… Sure I'm up for that… And a definite yes on the hot dog… You've got yourself a date Mr. Beckham" I smiled.

"So this is a date?" he asked.

God, did I say date.. I did… Son of a gun…

"Uh… You know what I mean… Two friends, having a movie… Eating some popcorn and hot dogs… A friend date" I rambled.

Just stop talking Annabeth..

"Yea, I know what you mean" he laughed.

"Well, let's go!" he smiled opening the door for me.

"Okay" I replied grabbing my black purse and leather jacket.

"Friend date here we come" Percy yelled as we made our descent down the stairs.

"God, you're a seaweed brain" I laughed as I closed the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many awkward moments for poor Annabeth. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did when i wrote it! PLease Review and let me know how you feel about this story! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	6. Friend Date

Annabeth POV:

We are currently waiting in line to purchase our tickets.

Percy decided on a horror movie, I just went along with it. Even though I seriously hate horror movies. Every time I walked out I was scared shitless. But I he was super stoked, so might as well let him pick the movie.

"I can help you!" a cheery brunette yelled.

Percy and I quickly walked over to her station.

"Hi" the girl smiled cheekily twirling her hair with her finger.

"Hey" Percy said as he reached into his back pocket to reach for his wallet.

I quickly rummaged through my bag to grab my wallet.

I pulled out a twenty dollar bill but Percy put his hand on my own.

"I got it" he smiled.

"No it's cool" I said as I shoved my money to the girl.

"Don't take it" he told the brunette.

She quickly retracted her hand.

"Traitor" I whispered.

Percy paid her and she beamed happily.

We walked over to the ticket guy. Percy handed his ticket first.

"Your theatre is to your right, number 7" the ticket guy said as he ripped off a piece handing it back to Percy.

I gave him mines next as Percy waited for me on the side.

"Your theatre is to the right, number 7" they guy smiled. I went to grab my ticket but he held it firmly.

"Uh?" I whispered. Is he trying to flirt or something?

He winked at me and let go. Yup that was his way of flirting.

"Uh thanks" I smiled.

God, that was kinda awkward.

When I turned back to Percy he was slightly glaring.

I giggled.

"Come on Perce" I smiled as I grabbed his hand as we walked over to the cashier for the food.

"Can we get a number one" Percy said to the cashier.

"Okay, one large popcorn, one large drink, and two hot dogs…" the cashier spoke.

"Annabeth did you want anything else?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed some sour belts and placed it on the counter with the twenty dollar bill from earlier.

"Wait!" Percy yelled.

But it was too late; the cashier had already taken my twenty and stuffed it in the drawer.

I smiled at my sneaky gesture.

He shook his head and collected the drink and popcorn. While I grabbed the hot dogs and candy.

We went over to the butter station.

I added loads of butter and a pinch of salt.

"We only have one drink" I told Percy as he grabbed some napkins.

"I know, I thought we could share" he smiled.

"I guess… You don't have any diseases do you?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed two straws.

"You're a comedian" he smiled as we walked into theatre number 7.

"I try" I whispered as I scooped out some seats.

We were in luck; there were two available seats at the very top of the theatre.

"Right there" I whispered as I led Percy up the stairs.

This place was packed. However, it looked like couple central in here. Everywhere I looked there were couples sharing popcorn, drinks and candy.

I've got to admit, it was kind of awkward for me. I mean, everyone looked like they were on a date night. Then there was me and Percy, on a friend date.

Oh well.

I quickly took my seat as Percy set the drink in the cup holder.

We walked in right on time, we missed all of the previews and the movie was title was just rolling across the screen.

Okay, time to put your big girl panties on and watch this terrifying horror movie.

A few minutes into the movie and I was already beginning to hyperventilate. God, why do people have to be so stupid in horror movies. If there is a freakin' noise downstairs don't go investigate! Idiots!

Percy POV:

I couldn't help but notice how jumpy Annabeth was.

Every small sound that came she would bury her head into her hands. After a while she ended up lifting her legs off of the floor and curls them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them closer to her body. She peered over her knees to watch the movie.

It was kind of adorable how scared she was.

_*30 minutes later*_

The truth was I had seen this movie like twice already, so it was getting kind of boring.

I glanced over to Annabeth, she was finally sitting with her legs properly on the floor and stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Her eyes were opened wide. She was clearly scared.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I smiled and turned back to the screen.

The scariest part was coming on.

Right now the high school girl was snooping around the school looking for her lost boyfriend. She is currently in cafeteria calling out his name.

I knew this scene too well. What was gonna happen is she's gonna walk into the kitchen and walk to the freezer. She's gonna hear someone call her name and boom. Once she opens the door the possessed girl is gonna pop out of nowhere and scares the shit out of her.

I couldn't wait to see Annabeth's reaction.

I suddenly had a wicked idea.

I smiled as I waited for the scene to play out.

"Ron!" the girl on the screen yelled.

I looked at Annabeth, her eyes were wide as she waited.

"Jackie!" a male voice on screen called out.

Here it comes.

"Don't go in there. Don't go in there!" Annabeth whispered.

I began to smirk.

The background music began to pick up tempo signaling the climax.

I waited…

1….2….3!

"BOO!" I yelled as pushed Annabeth.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

The popcorn ended up flying in the air and the soda was flung down onto the floor.

I started cracking up laughing.

She held her heart and tried to calm her breathing.

Everyone in the movie theatre didn't seem to notice. The music was so loud that they didn't even hear her scream.

The only person who noticed was the guy who was hit by the flying bag of popcorn.

"I'm so sorry!" Annabeth said as she tried to dust off the popcorn off of his head.

He smiled, "No worries"

She quickly turned to look at me glaring.

I couldn't help but laugh even louder.

"You… you.. Should…have seen… your face!" I huffed in between breaths.

"You are such a dick!" she yelled as she shot up and out of her seat.

"Aww come on Annabeth" I laughed.

She just glared at me and ran down the stairs towards the exit.

"I think you should go after her dude" the guy who got hit with the popcorn spoke.

"Man…" I groaned as I stood up.

I quickly jogged down the stairs and out of the exit to find her.

Annabeth POV:

God I felt like bawling my eyes out.

I was scared beyond belief already and Percy had to make it even worse.

God, I was super embarrassed that the popcorn fell on that poor guy. But I was even madder at Percy for scaring the living day lights out of me.

I ran over to a vacant table and buried my head into my hands as I cried softly.

My heart was beating so fast it felt like I had run a marathon.

I heard footsteps approach but I didn't dare to look up, people were probably thinking that I was a weirdo or something.

The footsteps stopped then I heard someone sit next to me.

I glanced up for a second.

Grey eyes met Green ones.

It was Percy.

I quickly lowered my head back into my hands and leaned them down on the table.

"Go away you jerk!" I yelled in-between my tears.

I felt a hand rub my back in soothing circles.

"Anna… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"GO away!" I repeated feeling my tears fall down more rapidly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he whispered.

I felt him wrap an arm around my torso pulling my chair closer to his.

"Well you did! You jerk!" I yelled scoot back and facing the wall.

God, my heart was still racing. That face on the screen would be haunting my dreams tonight.

I heard him sigh.

I just continued to look in the other direction as I frantically wiped the tears off my face. God, my eyes were probably all swollen now, and my face was probably super flushed. And not to mention my mascara. I probably looked like a god dam raccoon. God, this is so embarrassing.

I heard movement behind me.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my body caging me to the chair.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled as I squirmed to get out of his vice like grip.

But to no success. I hung my head down and sobbed.

I felt Percy move closer to me. He rested his head on my left shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and turned my head to the right side to avoid his face.

"Anna… Please talk to me" he whispered.

I just shook my head.

He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Look… I'm sorry… I really am…I…I didn't think that you would seriously freak out like that" he whispered.

"Yea, you didn't think!" I sobbed.

Man, even more tears were spewing out of my eyes. Stupid girl emotions. Stupid mind for being scared of horror movies and possessed little girls.

"I know… I'm an idiot" he sighed.

"Yea you are" I whispered as I used me right shoulder to wipe the tears off of my face.

We sat in silence for a while. Me still facing the other side while Percy's arms were still wrapped around me and the chair, his head still on my shoulder.

10 minutes had passes and we were in the same position. I finally was able to calm my breathing and stop my constant crying.

As I finally opened my eyes I saw many people staring at us.

Oh gosh, how embarrassing.

As I shifted a little I seemed to have heard a strange noise.

No! He couldn't be!

Sure enough he was. Percy was snoring away on my shoulder.

God, this guy is unbelievable.

But I had to admit, he was quite adorable right now, his girly long eye lashes resting on his high cheek bones. His tousled black hair covering part of his face. And his nice full lips parted open slightly to let in some breaths of air. There was even a little drool forming.

Oh god, if he wasn't so adorable I would think that it was disgusting. But I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I suddenly had a wicked idea.

Payback baby…

I smirked as I got ready to wake him up.

People are probably gonna stare but oh well. Karma's a bitch man.

1…2…3!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as possible right next to his ear.

He shot up frantically falling onto the floor.

I started laughing my head off as I saw him scanning the area wide eyed and confused as hell.

Oh god, his face was priceless.

At a few moments he seemed to have finally realized where he was.

He quickly stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Oh Geez! You should have seen…. Seen you FACE!" I laughed.

He glared at me shaking his head.

"God! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelled as I stood up huffing deeply trying to supply my body with oxygen.

"Karma's a bitch huh!?" I laughed as I clenched my stomach.

Man Oh Man. This has got to be the best thing ever.

He shook his head.

"Well played wise girl… Well played"

I took a little bow.

"I tried seaweed brain" I smiled happily.

"You know you drool when you sleep" I whispered as we began to make our way out of the movie theatre.

"What?! No I don't!" he yelled defensively.

"Oh really?" I smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell that to the wet patch on my left shoulder" I laughed as leant my left shoulder for him to inspect.

"Well that's just great" he muttered wiping his mouth from the little drool he still had.

"Right?" I giggled.

We walked up to the motorcycle.

"Listen… About earlier.. I am really sorry.." he whispered as he handed me the motorcycle helmet.

"Yea well… I guess I can kind of forgive you… Since I scared you too" I replied.

"Good" he smiled.

"By the way for future reference…. I HATE horror movies" I spoke as he threw his leg over the motorcycle.

"You do? Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked as I slid behind him.

"Because, I didn't want to be those type of girls" I said as wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Those types of girls?" he asked as he started up the bike.

"Yea you know. The prissy frilly ones, who are afraid of everything and only go into scary movies so they can hold on to their dates arm the entire time. And practically sit on their lap the entire movie" I muttered under the helmet.

"You know…" he whispered.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I for one wouldn't mind if you were one of those girls" he said as he turned around slightly just to wink at me.

I shook my head and laughed as I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"In your dreams Jackson" I giggled as I laid my head onto his back.

"You have no idea" he whispered as he lifted both feet of the floor and drove off.

"No Idea at all"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy the update! Please R&R! Thanks!**

***:)**


	7. Maybe

**A/N: Enjoy. WARNING: SWEARING AND ALCOHOL **

* * *

><p>*<em>2 weeks later*<em>

Annabeth POV:

Percy and I have gotten closer ever since our friend date. I feel like he's helping me getting over my previous relationship experience. I may even be developing feelings for this boy. Maybe.

I still haven't seen my brother or Reyna ever since the day I landed. Which is great for me, I mean I can't handle his shit right now. It pisses me off. But I've got to admit, I really do miss my brother. A lot.

Honestly, after I had drank that night I don't remember anything. It really bugs me. I was probably heavily intoxicated. But I'm sure Percy was there when I had my meltdown.

Maybe I should go ask him about that night.

I pushed off my bed sheets and walked down the stairs.

I looked in the kitchen and found that he wasn't there. So I rounded the corner to the living room.

There he was, playing the new call of duty game.

"Freakin' noob tube!" he yelled as he threw the controller onto the ground.

I walked in and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I swear! If all you're gonna do is noob tube then don't play hardcore man!" he yelled into the microphone.

I just laughed. He so enthusiastic about call of duty.

He quickly turned when he heard my laugh and smiled.

"Morning wise girl" he winked as he threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Morning seaweed brain" I smiled as I leaned into his chest.

"I'll hit you guys up later" Percy said into the mic as he switched off the game console.

"You didn't have to" I whispered into his chest.

"No I didn't but I wanted to" he smiled as he began to massage my shoulders.

I let out a sigh.

"Annabeth? What's up?" he asked

"I was just thinking about that night"

"What night?"

"The night I landed"

"Oh…" he whispered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked looking up to his face.

Grey eyes met green ones.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything… That night was a blur for me" I confessed.

"You sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes Percy" I said letting a small smile form on my lips.

"Okay…" he started

*_20 minutes later*_

Annabeth POV:

"Gods! What's wrong with me!" I sobbed as I buried my face into my hands.

Percy began to rub soothing circles into my back.

"Nothing Annabeth" he whispered.

"How stupid am I!? Why the hell did I call him!" I spat out.

God, I am so pissed at myself.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" I yelled shooting off of the couch and heading to the kitchen.

God! I just can't. I can't take this right now. I need to forget.

I walked into the kitchen and headed towards the liquor cabinet.

As I walked in I heard Percy run after me.

I reached in a pulled out a clear bottle of everclear. I proceed to open it when I felt Percy wrap his arms around my torso, stopping my motions.

I wiggled trying to get out of his embrace.

"Percy! Let me go!" I sobbed.

"No!" he yelled gripping me tighter.

"Just let me go!" I repeated.

He let me go and pulled the alcohol out of my hand throwing it onto the floor 2 feet from us.

I jumped back as a million pieces of glass shattered.

I threw my hand over my mouth and looked at Percy.

His green eyes were filled with pure anger.

"ALCOHOL IS NOT THE ANSWER!" he yelled.

I was shocked.

I wiped my tears away and stared at him.

He had never yelled at me in this way.

"GODS! I JUST CAN'T! I FUCKING JUST CAN'T!" He yelled as he took a step closer to me.

I took an involuntary step back. He frightened me.

Percy POV:

God, this just pisses me off. So fucking bad. Why can't she see that alcohol isn't the god dam answer! Why does she always run to it! Can't she see how bad it was!

"GODS! I JUST CAN'T! I FUCKING JUST CAN'T!" I yelled as I took a step closer to her.

She took a step back.

I looked at her closely, her stormy grey eyes portrayed fear.

Fear of me.

I took a breath. Shit… I need to control this…

"Listen... I... I'm sorry" I said as I took a step back running a hand through my hair.

"I...I just hate it Annabeth" I started.

"I hate how you always run to alcohol. I hate how you always want to forget. I just… I just want…" I huffed out.

"I don't know what I want" I said as I turned around walking out of the kitchen.

I went upstairs and into my room lying on my bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed as I closed my eyes. She's scared of me. God why can't I just control this.

Annabeth POV:

Percy left and went upstairs.

I had to admit, his temper kind of scared me. He was always calm and level headed. Never angry. I was just shocked at how he changed.

I gazed at the broken pieces of glass all along the floor.

I should probably clean it up.

I went into the closet and brought out a broom.

I swept it all into a dust pan and dumped it into the trash.

Next I pulled out a Swiffer and mopped up the alcohol.

As I finished mopping I put the mop back into the closet.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Maybe… Maybe I should go in... I thought as I gazed at Percy's door.

I put my hand on the door ready to knock…

But I couldn't bring myself to do it…

Maybe he needed some space. Some space from me.

I pulled my hand back and went into my room.

I changed my clothes and threw on a white simple dress that stopped mid-thigh and put an oversized grey cardigan over it. I matched that with a pair of knee high grey socks and some black boots. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and I grabbed my black purse and walked down the stairs.

As I reached the door I stopped and looked back up to Percy's room.

I ran back up and was prepared to knock when I heard the shower turn on.

I pulled my hand back and reached into my purse for a paper and pen.

I quickly scribbled down a note and opened his door.

I laid the note on his night stand and closed the door.

I jogged down the stairs and walked out of the front door.

Maybe… maybe he just needs some time to cool down I thought as I turned the corner and began to walk down the busy street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this update! Poor PERCABETH, is this their first fight? Will Percy go and find her? Will Annabeth ever talk to her brother? No one knows! Thanks for reading and Please leave a review! Thanks!**

***:) **


	8. Thalia

Annabeth POV:

It was a beautiful day. Not to hot and not to cold. Perfect.

I decided to grab some lunch so I went to the diner that I came to the first night I had arrived.

I stepped in and was overwhelmed with the smells of delicious food.

"Hi! Table for one?" the hostess asked.

"Yea" I smiled.

"Right this way" she spoke as she grabbed a menu and led me to the bar area.

"Your server will be right with you" she smiled as she left me.

I quickly scanned the menu and decided on the Olympus burger.

A few seconds later the same server from last time came and stood in front of me.

"Hi. It's nice to see you Annabeth! Where's Percy?" she asked.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked curiously as I set down my menu.

"Oh sorry! I'm Thalia. Percy's cousin" she smiled.

"Cousin?" I asked.

I guess she kinda looked like him. She had that raven black hair that Percy had. But their eyes were completely different. Hers were blue while his were green.

"Yup" she spoke.

"Our fathers are brothers" she continued.

"Interesting" I smiled.

Hmmm, I guess you learn something new every day.

"Anyways, where's Percy?" she asked.

"Oh… Home…" I whispered hanging my head down.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing... We… we just into a fight" I answered.

"Oh…. May I ask what it was about?" she asked.

"Uh… Maybe later…. I'm kinda still thinking about it. Sorry Thalia" I said offering a small smile.

"No worries" she spoke

"If I know Percy, he's a handful" she smiled.

"Yah" I laughed lightly.

"So, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Uh… I'll have the Olympus burger please." I smiled.

"Okay, and did you want a Heineken? I remember you seemed fond of those" she said as she scribbled down on her note pad.

Alcohol.

I better not.

"Uh, no thank you. Water's fine" I said as I handed her my menu.

"Okay" she said grabbing my menu and walking off to place in my order.

As I waited for my food I gazed out of the window.

In the window I saw my reflection.

What I saw was an average looking girl who seemed to be completely normal. But boy how looks can be deceiving.

My life is so messed up I thought as I shook my head.

I began to replay the event that went on earlier.

Why had Percy acted the way he did? Did he really hate alcohol that much? Maybe he hates the taste of it… Or maybe there's more to the story.

My food came within a few minutes and I chowed down.

As I finished I paid for my food and left a generous tip. Thalia was a great waitress.

As I walked out I saw her hanging out outside smoking a cigarette.

I guess she had a break or something.

"Hey" I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Can I get one?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied as she handed me a cigarette and lit it for me.

We both stared out into the busy intersection.

"So have you seen Percy lately?" I asked as I inhaled the smoke.

"Actually yes" she replied letting out a breath of smoke.

"He actually came here a few days ago to grab some lunch" she added.

Hmmm, a few days ago...

Oh yea, he brought home some fettuccini on Tuesday.

"Oh yea, he brought home fettuccini" I said.

"Yup… So… You guys live together?" she asked as she finished her cigarette.

"Well kinda… He's roommates with my brother. And my brother is avoiding me like the plague. So I guess for now we are living together" I replied.

She laughed.

"You know Annabeth, Percy really is fond of you" she said as she folded her arms across her chest tilting her head back against the wall.

"Fond of me?" I asked as I exhaled another puff of smoke.

"Yup. Boys got it bad" she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

He couldn't have been that fond of me. I mean look at me. I'm a mess.

"He truly is. The day he came in he wouldn't stop talking about you. He may have not told me exactly that he fancied you but I know him. He likes you" she winked.

"Hmmm… I never knew" I whispered as I threw my cigarette down and stomped it out.

Maybe I should ask her about Percy's problem with alcohol.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked as I adjusted my purse strap.

"Shoot" she replied.

"Is there any specific reason why Percy gets all riled up when alcohol is mentioned or consumed?"

Thalia's expression fell.

She almost looked sad at my question.

"Uh… Well… Yea…" she replied.

"He… He doesn't have a good past with alcohol" she continued.

"I probably shouldn't tell you" she added.

"Please… I have to know… Today we had a fight because I wanted to drink alcohol to forget about my stupid decisions… Please" I begged.

She looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Alcohol is a killer Annabeth… Percy's sister died because of alcohol." She spoke.

"Oh god…" I gasped as I threw my hand over my mouth.

"That's horrible" I whispered.

"It is… And you know what the worst part is?" she spoke.

I shook my head.

"He can't remember any of it" she replied sadly.

"Wha- What do you mean?" I asked.

"The alcohol and the accident caused him to forget. He doesn't remember what his sister looks like. He can't remember a single event that they spent together Annabeth" she spoke.

"Oh my gods…" I gasped.

"No wonder… no wonder he was so upset… I kept on saying that I wanted to forget…" I spoke softly.

"Annabeth… He'd give anything to remember" she said sadly.

"Oh god…" I said as I hung my head down.

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise.

I glanced up and saw Thalia look at her phone.

"Listen, I'm sorry but my breaks over… But please… Whatever happened between you and my cousin… You have to fix it… You can't let alcohol break you guys apart. You may not know it… But I know that you both like each other. Maybe even on the verge of loving each other" she spoke.

I shook my head.

"He could never love me… I'm a walking disaster" I said.

"Annabeth. I know that's not true. Nobody's perfect. And believe me... I should know… But please… Don't let this fight break you guys apart. Please go talk to him…" she said.

I offered a small smile and spoke, "I will"

"Good… I'll see you around Annabeth" Thalia said as she waved to me.

"Yup" I said as I turned around and headed home.

There was so much I needed to say to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you guys understand a little more of why Percy hates alcohol. He had a shitty past. But will he tell annabeth about the accident? Will he open up? Will their love blossom? Is their even love at all? Find out very soon! Sorry this one is a little short, but i'll try and make the next one a little longer! Anyways i appreciate all of the reviews and please feel free to leave more! Thanks!**

***:)**


	9. Vanessa

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I unlocked the front door and walked in quietly.

I quickly walked up the stairs and dropped off my bag into my room and walked up to Percy's door.

Taking a breath I walked in.

I scanned his room, but he wasn't there.

"Percy?" I whispered. No reply.

Where is he? I wondered as I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room.

It was empty too.

"Percy?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen.

I scanned the kitchen too.

Like all of the other rooms he wasn't there.

I noticed something yellow on the island and walked over to it. It was a note.

_Went out. Be back later_

I sighed.

"But I need to apologize" I whispered as I shook my head.

There's nothing I can do right now, so might as well take a relaxing shower.

I went to my room, stripped my clothes and jumped into the shower.

It felt so good as the warmth consuming my body.

* * *

><p>As the water washed over me I heard the front door close.<p>

It must be Percy I thought as I quickly turned off the shower and towel dried my body and hair.

I slipped on my undergarments and threw on a pair of jeans and a loose long sleeve grey shirt.

"Percy?" I called out as I walked down the stairs.

"Yea?" he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in one hand. In the other he had a bear that had the words _I'm beary sorry._

Today he had on a plain black long sleeve and some blue jeans on. He looked as handsome as ever.

I looked at him curiously and smiled as I shook my head.

What a seaweed brain.

"What's all of that?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Well... I kind of blew up on you… And I saw that I scared you… And I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I scared you. And that I yelled at you…I'm really sorry Annabeth" he whispered as he offered me the gifts.

I smiled and took them from him.

I set the bear and chocolates on the island as I went into the cabinet and fetched a vase to put the bouquet of flowers in.

As I finished I saw Percy standing in the door way of the kitchen looking guilty.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay... I forgive you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around my torso.

We stayed like this for a while.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"I know that it was for a good reason that you blew up"

"You do?" he asked as he rested his hands on my hips.

"I do… And I am so sorry" I said as I closed the distanced and hugged him tightly again.

"How… how do you know?" he asked.

"Thalia told me…"

"She did? When… When did you see her?" he asked still holding me closely to his chest.

"When I left the house… I went to grab a bite… and she was there. She didn't tell me everything… But she told me that your sister died because of alcohol…" I whispered sadly.

"Oh…" he whispered silently.

I pulled back and gazed into his sea green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "I should probably tell you… Since I yelled at you for it"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I shot out quickly. I didn't want to force him into anything.

"No… It's something I want to do" he said offering a small smile.

"Follow me" he whispered as he grasped my hand and led me up the stairs.

We proceeded to his room, as we walked in he let go of my hand and went into his dresser pulling out a box.

He then opened his window and climbed out.

I stood in his room awkwardly.

Was I supposed to follow?

"Come on Annabeth" I heard Percy say from outside.

"Coming" I responded as I proceeded to climb out of the window.

As I got out, I couldn't help but remember the first night I came up here.

I vaguely remember being over the top wasted, then Percy came… And after that, I don't remember.

I finally got both feet and my body out of the window. Percy was leaning against the wall sitting down with the box on his lap.

I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

He looked at me and smiled, but I could see right through his smile. This was gonna be hard for him to talk about.

"Percy" I said as I rested my hand upon his as he began to open the box.

"You don't have to" I assured him.

He used his other hand and rested it on my own and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to"

"Okay" I said removing my hand.

As he rummaged through his box I looked out into the setting sun.

It was really beautiful, the oranges and pinks and coming dark purple.

Sometimes nature is just so beautiful.

There was still enough light to see everything.

I looked at Percy.

He really was quite a looker. His tousled black hair now covered his face from me. He hadn't gotten it cut ever since I got here. But I knew the design of his face by heart.

From his dimples that were carved deep into his cheeks, his sculpted cheek bones, and plush lips to his full long eye lashes that hid away his sea green eyes.

I couldn't count the number of times I just wanted to graze my hand along his lips, they looked so soft. So… Kissable… But I doubt I'd ever have the chance. I was a mess. I just got out a long term relationship and I'm probably an alcoholic. I'm too messed up for anyone to love.

"Her name was Vanessa" he said as he pulled out a picture.

He handed me the picture.

I scanned it as he talked.

"She was two years older than me" he said.

She was really beautiful. She could have been Percy's twin, but as he had raven black hair she had long brown hair. But they both shared the same bright sea green eyes. In the picture she was on Percy's back smiling while Percy stood there with a frown upon his face. It looked like he wasn't too happy with her on his back. I giggled a little at his pout.

"Honestly, I don't remember anything about her. I don't even remember what she looks like. My mom, she gave me this picture to try and help me remember" he spoke.

I handed him back the picture.

He put it back in the box and closed the lid, gazing out to the horizon.

"It sucks" he whispered.

I looked at him and reached for his hand. He didn't even flinch, only interlocked our fingers together.

"I only remember some parts of the accident. I remember I went to an end of the year party for my senior year. One thing led to another and I was wasted beyond belief. I knew I couldn't drive, so I called my sister to pick me up. Luckily she came back that week to stay over because my mom was away on a business trip. So, she gladly came and picked up my drunken ass…. After… After that… I don't remember much…. But… But they told me what happened" he said quietly.

"I woke up the next day in the hospital… I remember shooting up and calling for anyone. My mom she was there and ran over to my side trying to calm me. I remember asking her what had happened, and she told me that I was in an accident with my sister…. I… I remember saying I don't have a sister… I really didn't remember anything… She looked at me curiously and told me that I did. Her name was Vanessa. But I had no clue to what she was talking about. So I asked her where this sister of mine was..." he continued.

"She... She told me that my sister… She died… She died in the accident that we were in… She told me what happened… She said we were almost home; we were turning on the last intersection when out of nowhere this car slammed into my sister's side of the car. She died on impact... And me… I was knocked out cold… The car tumbled and well... Somehow I survived… But her... There was no use… She died…. The driver apparently was heavily intoxicated like me…." He choked out.

I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. So I squeezed his hand trying to reassure that I was there for him.

He looked and me and continued.

"The doctor came in and talked to my mom and me… He told us that I suffered some brain damage and I… I could possibly be losing some of my memories…. I didn't believe them at all... I mean I would have remembered a sister... But my mom she showed me pictures and videos of us together… I swear… I could have prevented this… My sister could have still been alive… If... if only I drove myself... She would still be here… I wouldn't have to rely on pictures to see what she looks like... I could have my memories with her… But no... I had to fucking call her… I had to … I killed her Annabeth... I killed my sister… And I can't even remember" he said as he began to sob silently.

"I… I... Killed her…. It should have been me… She should have lived… Not me…" he cried.

"Percy, don't say that... You didn't kill her… You did the right thing… It wasn't your fault that the other driver was wasted... It's not your fault" I whispered as I climbed into his lap.

I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, as he cried into the crook of my neck.

"Gods…. I would give anything to remember her" he repeated over and over.

I couldn't imagine how bad he must be feeling right now. I honestly don't know if it was appropriate for me to be sitting on his lap like this. But he needed me. And I needed him. I hugged him tightly as I let him have his moment.

After whispering that it wasn't his fault constantly, he seemed to be calming down...

I heard him take a few breaths.

I pulled back and lifted his chin up so I could see his face.

His cheeks were all flushed and his eyes were all swollen. There were wet streaks running along his face. I used my sleeve and wiped them off.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yea…" he replied looking down…

"God…. I look like a pansy" he whispered letting out a small laugh.

"No you don't" I giggled as I ran my hand through his soft black hair.

He looked at me with his swollen eyes and formed a small smile.

"Well… There goes my chances of being with you" he whispered almost to the point that I couldn't hear. But I did.

"What are you talking about? I love boys who can cry" I winked.

He looked at me and laughed lightly.

"Sure you do" he spoke sarcastically.

"I do Jackson" I smiled.

"And... I'm sorry… I'm sorry for our fight yesterday… And I promise… I'll never resort to alcohol again… I don't want to put you in that situation ever again…" I whispered.

"Really?" he said as he lifted a hand off of my waist and used it to caress my face.

I leaned into the touch and replied, "Really" I smiled.

He looked at me gratefully.

I couldn't believe how close we had gotten. I mean here I am sitting on his lap, while he just cried. Talk about true friendship right here.

"Come on, let's go do something seaweed brain" I said as I stood up and out of his lap.

He got up and stood next to me.

As I turned away to go back into the house he stopped and pulled me back to him.

He hugged me tightly and whispered, "Thanks wise girl"

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you Percy"

I pecked him lightly on the cheek and walked into his bedroom.

I sat on his bed and waited for him to come back in.

A few seconds later he jumped into the window and closed it behind him.

He put the box containing the picture of his sister into his dresser once again.

He grabbed a jacket from his closet and walked over to me.

"Let's go" he smiled clutching my hand leading me to the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he locked the front door.

He handed me a helmet and got onto his bike.

I pulled the helmet on and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

He revved up the bike and spoke, "You'll see"

I smiled as he sat down and drove off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this! It was really emotional for me to write... lol... I had quite a shitty day today! But i hope you guys liked this update and had better day them me! Anyways, please leave reviews on what you like, don't like, and what you want to see in this story! And also i will be working on updating my other stories very soon! Have a wonderful day or night! **

***:) **


	10. What We Are

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked as he locked the front door.<p>

He handed me a helmet and got onto his bike.

I pulled the helmet on and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

He revved up the bike and spoke, "You'll see"

I smiled as he sat down and drove off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>I griped his torso firmly and leaned into him pressing my body against his as we drove.<p>

Before we knew it we were pulling into what looked like a school lot.

Percy pulled into a parking space and turned off the motorcycle.

He slid off the motorcycle and offered me a hand.

I gratefully took it and slipped the helmet off and laid it on the seat of the motorcycle.

"Shall we?" Percy asked as he offered me a hand.

"We shall" I smiled as I took his hand.

He interlocked it with my own and walked over to a fence.

He let go of my hand for a moment to what looked like pick the lock of the fence.

"Uh Percy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said still concentrating on the task on hand.

"What are you doing? Are we supposed to be here?" I asked.

We were at an elementary school at night. I doubt we were supposed to be here.

"Just unlocking the fence. Don't worry I do this all the time" he spoke.

I shook my head.

I hope to the gods that we wouldn't get caught.

"Got it!" he yelled triumphantly

He opened the fence and grabbed my hand in the process.

As we walked on the school grounds I noticed a small little playground.

There was a jungle gym that had monkey bars and slides. And those climbing rock walls. And swings all on wooden chips.

How I missed my elementary days, running around care free. Making friends, eating snacks, getting strawberries from running to fast.

I sighed as he led me to the swings.

There were two swings side my side.

I took the one on the left and sat down while Percy mirrored me with the right one.

I shifted a little and began to pump my legs a little to start the movement of the swing.

The sky was now filled with millions of twinkling stars. It was so beautiful. But I had to admit, it was getting kind of chilly.

I slowly began to rub my arms slightly.

"You cold?" Percy asked as he stood up and took a step towards me.

"Uh, I'm fine..." I lied.

Seriously though it was cold as a mother out here.

"Sure you are" Percy said rolling his eyes.

"I am!" I protested.

"Want my jacket?" he asked shrugging off his jacket.

"No, it's fine. You'll probably get cold" I responded.

"Come on don't be stubborn. Take the jacket Chase" Percy smirked.

"No… It's fine. You'll get cold"

"Men don't get cold" Percy smiled as he approached me.

He stopped my swing and placed the jacket around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and thanked him. Instead of returning to the other swing he began to push me on my swing. I felt like I was in those sappy romance movies where the two lovers were on a date and the guy pushes the girl and she's all smiling like she's the happiest girl in the world.

Am I like those girls?

I gripped onto the chains as the swing went forward and backwards.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered pushing me.

What are we? I just wanted to know. I mean, we must have some sort of feelings for each other. Friends or more than friends. What are we doing here? Is this like a romantic moment? Or does he even feel anything that I'm feeling. Which I really don't know what I'm feeling. I know I like him. And I feel like I can trust him. I've known him for quite a while. He's seen me at my best and worst times. Even my most vulnerable moments. He helped me see the alcohol isn't the answer. We have shared so many moments together. So what are we? At least in his eyes. I needed to know.

"Stop" I announced.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

He stopped the swing and I stood up to face him.

"What are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we Percy? You know... Like friends or…?"

"Or what?"

"You know what Percy" I said looking into his sea green eyes.

He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

"Anything you want Annabeth" he responded.

"No. Not what I want. I don't know what I want. What do you want Percy? In your eyes what are we?"

"Friends?"

My heart sank a little I felt a little broken.

Friends… That's what we'll always be. I mean, how could he like me. I was his best friends little sister. I guess I was friend zoned from the start.

Percy must have seen the wave of disappointment wash over me because he quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"Annabeth... It's not like that I really do want to be friends. But I don't want to pu-"

"What are you kids doing here!" a voice shouted as Percy was cut off.

A man with a flashlight started coming closer to us.

Percy gripped my hand.

"Run!" he yelled.

OH gods, I thought as we both booked it towards a group of trees that lined the beginning of a forest in the opposite direction of the elementary school.

Footsteps followed behind us and a beam of light.

We ran like there was no tomorrow.

After a while of dodging and weaving through trees we finally stopped.

We hid behind a huge tree.

Percy in front of me with his hand clutching onto mine while he leaned a little forward to see if the man was there.

I heard a sound of crunching leaves and I almost squealed.

But Percy was quick and backed us up into another tree with his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh" he whispered using his other hand to hold a finger to his mouth.

His body was pressed up against me while I was leaned against a tree. We were face to face.

I swear my heart was racing at 1,000 miles per hour. It was thumping so loud that I'm sure the whole world could hear it.

I stayed still and tried to calm my breathing closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes to see Percy looking at me.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

He let go of the hand on my mouth and smiled back.

"I think he's gone" he said still keeping me pinned against the tree.

"I think you're right" I spoke.

"Annabeth, from before what I was trying to say was tha-"

"No… You don't have to say anything. I know where we stand" I said cutting him off. I felt the disappointment wash over me again.

"No, Annabeth it's not what you thi-"

I quickly placed my hand on his cheek stopping him mid-sentence.

"You don't have to say anything Percy. I know that what I feel, or what I think I feel, you don't have for me. I get it. You're my brother's best friend. So, it's a giving that we'll be nothing my friends. It's cool I totally understand" I spoke sadly.

I heard Percy sigh.

Then the unexpected happened.

He leaned towards me and crashed his lips onto mine.

I was shocked by this sudden kiss but I soon released the tension and melted into the kiss.

He backed me up into the tree again and placed two hands above my head to steady himself while I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me.

I couldn't believe it. I was kissing him. We were kissing. He leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss wasn't filled with lust or anything like that. It was filled with pure passion, and something else I couldn't determine. It was gentle and ended way to soon.

Percy broke our connection and looked at me huffing.

I opened my eyes and tried for the second time tonight to calm my breathing.

I removed my hands from his neck and held them at my sides.

"That's how I feel. That's what we are. Or that's what I want us to be" Percy spoke.

I smiled.

Does that mean he felt the same way that I felt? I know what I feel now. The feeling of falling head over heels in love.

"Percy… I… I think I'm falling in love with you" I spoke looking up to meet his eyes.

He smiled and lowered his hands down, bringing them to caress my face.

He smiled gently and spoke, "I think I've already fallen"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sappy Romance. I love it waay to much! I hope you all liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it! Please let me know how you felt! And also a spoiler alert, i may or may not have Annabeth talk to her brother again. Maybe.. What do you guys think? Anyways please leave reviews and once again thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	11. My Brother

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates guys! But i'm trying to update all of my stories this week. Anyway enjoy! This was sort of a filler.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I smiled and looked into Percy's sea green eyes.

I pulled his jacket closer to my body.

"So, what does this make us?" I asked as Percy and I started to walk back to his bike.

"Well" he started as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I kind want you to be my girl..." he finished.

His girl.

The way he said that had me melting.

"But…" he added.

"But?" I asked confused as we stood in front of the bike.

Percy leaned back on the bike and slid his hands to my waist pulling me close to him.

I rested my hands on his chest to steady myself.

"I kinda want to ask your brother first…" he spoke.

"What?" I asked.

I was taken aback by his comment.

"Call me old fashion. But I need his permission to date his sister" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

What a true gentleman.

"Come on Perce, you don't need his permission…" I whispered seductively as I leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Annabeth" he spoke as his breathing became shallower. His grip on my waist tightened a bit but not to the point that it hurt.

"Yes?" I whispered brushing my lips against his ear.

I felt him shiver.

I liked how I had this effect on him.

He all of a sudden held me back from him.

"Please Annabeth. For me. Ju...Just wait… I need his permission..." Percy stuttered.

I smiled at his nervousness.

"Gods Percy. You don't know what you're missing out on" I smiled as I grabbed a helmet.

"Trust me. I don't want to do this. But I have to. It's the proper thing to do." He spoke as he slid onto the bike.

"I swear you were born in the wrong era or something" I mumbled as I slid behind him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed forward leaning my head on his back.

He revved up the bike and we were off.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the house.

I slowly got off of the bike while Percy did the same.

I took of the helmet and handed it to Percy.

He rested the helmet on the bike and grabbed my hand interlocking them together.

He then led me to the front door where he unlocked it and we walked in.

I walked in and took of his jacket handing it to him.

"I told you, you were cold" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea yea. Whatever" I spoke as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"For that, you can sleep alone tonight" I smiled as I began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait. What!?" Percy gasped as he followed me closely up the stairs.

"You heard me seaweed brain" I winked as I stopped in front of my door.

Percy began to pout like a 3 year old.

On other people it would look absolutely ridiculous but on him it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

Don't give in. Be strong Annabeth.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" Percy asked

"Nope"

"Come on Wise girl… I'm gonna be so lonely"

"You were fine for the past couple weeks"

"Yea, but now I know that I'm not the only one who has feelings"

"Interesting. Truly interesting"

"Aww. Annabeth. Please" he begged.

I smiled.

"Not tonight. We have to get my brother's permission first remember?" I smiled.

He huffed out.

"It's not like we're gonna do anything. I just want you to sleep in my arms" he spoke as he stepped closer to me.

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'd like to do a little more" he winked stepping closer to me pulling me forward by my hips.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But atlas, you can't" I teased.

He bent his down resting his forehead onto mine.

"You drive me crazy" he whispered.

"Sorry?" I giggled as I pressed my body closer to his.

"I hate my morals right now" he whispered against my lips.

"Me too…" I replied.

He then bent down and captured his lips with mine.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss. It felt as if we had done this all our lives. It just felt… Right…

I smiled into the kiss as I pressed into him deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, I ended the kiss.

"Good night Percy" I smiled as I pulled back to gaze into his sea green eyes.

He sighed, "Good night wise girl"

He began to unwrap his arms from my waist.

I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips once more.

Satisfied I walked into my room and changed into my pjs.

I jumped into my bed and dove under the blankets.

As I was just about to drift off to sleep I heard my door open.

I was way too lazy to turn to see who it was but I had a pretty good idea.

Hands all of a sudden brought me closer to a warm body.

I smiled as I was pulled back against a chest. Those hands then surrounded me and rested against my stomach.

"You sir, do not stick by the rules" I mumbled in my sleepy voice.

I felt the vibrations in his chest as he laughed.

"What can I say? I like being a rebel" he whispered into my ear.

I smiled.

"And I couldn't take spending another night without you"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I leaned back into him and turned a little so I could see his face.

"You're cute" I whispered as I pecked his cheek.

"Cute?"

"Yup. Like a little bunny" I smiled.

"Bunny? I'm a man" he laughed.

"My bunny man" I giggled.

"You're so lucky I like you. A lot" he spoke.

"Yes. Yes I am" I smiled as I began to drift back to sleep.

He kissed my hair and pulled the covers over us.

"Good night Wise girl"

"Night seaweed brain" I replied.

With that said, we both drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Come on Annabeth. We've only got 10 minutes" Percy shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Hold your horses! I'm coming" I yelled back slightly annoyed.

I guess my lovey dovey mood ended when Percy told me he planned to talk to my brother today. My brother and Reyna….

As much as I missed my brother I still didn't want to deal with his drama.

I slid on my black knee high boots over my denim skinny jeans. I pulled on my off the shoulder white loose knit long sleeved shirt and grabbed my black beanie sliding it over my mess of blond curls. I added a silver bracelet and a long chained necklace. I grabbed my sun glasses and purse and walked down the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Percy waiting for me at the front door.

He had on a pair of black jeans that hung low on his waist and a buttoned up grey long sleeved shirt which he paired with some black vans and backwards facing black hat. Even in that attire he was… Hot…

"Annabeth… You look… gorgeous" Percy said as he pecked me on the lips.

I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Perce. You don't look to bad yourself" I winked.

He laughed, "Thanks"

I let out a sigh.

"Okay… Let's get this show on the road" I spoke as I walked out of the door.

Percy locked up the house and we headed over to his bike.

He handed me the helmet and I placed it over my beanie. I threw my sun glasses on and wrapped my arms around his waist as he revved up the bike.

Before I knew it, we were off to see my brother.

Gods… How I couldn't wait to see them….

Not…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting! But please let me know what you guys thought about for this chapter! Tell how you feel about Percy's old fashioned ways! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I love them! Thanks again.  
>*:)<strong>


End file.
